


Unconventional Favours

by fictionalheart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, borderline crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalheart/pseuds/fictionalheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana bestows Merlin with an unconventional token before he sets out on a quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [currageously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/currageously/gifts), [SatisfiedImmoralist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedImmoralist/gifts).



> This was prompted by [this](http://totallycorrectmerlinquotes.tumblr.com/post/121954136317/morgana-i-found-a-dead-rabbit-on-the-side-of-the) "Totally Correct Merlin Quotes" entry submitted by SatisfiedImmoralist. I discussed it with currageously and thought it would make for a good one shot... so here we are.
> 
> This is slightly cracky, slightly fluffy, and takes place in a universe where Merlin actually helped Morgana with her magic and where there can be more than one dragonlord in one family at one time (so that Balinor doesn't need to be dead). Enjoy!

“Morgana, why is there a dead rabbit on your table?” Gwen asks, frowning as she takes in the fluffy yet disturbing sight after entering the room with her arms full of fresh laundered gowns.

“I found it in the woods,” Morgana coyly answers, looking up from brushing her hair.

“... and so you brought it here? Do you want me to have it cooked?”

Morgana scrunches up her face. “No! Who knows how long it’s been dead!”

“I’m confused. Shall I get rid of it?”

“No!”

“Do you want to have it stuffed, then?” Gwen asks, screwing up her face into a confused frown.

“Just leave it, Gwen. I have… plans for it.”

“Okay…”

“I’m going to woo Merlin with it.”

“With a dead rabbit?” Gwen’s frown deepens. “Morgana, I know Merlin doesn’t come from your world and you don’t want to attraction unwanted attention from anyone else in the castle, but might I suggest something… less… gruesome? Like a new scarf? Or flowers?”

“It’s symbolic, Gwen.”

“I don’t understand.”

Morgana sighs. “You wouldn’t. I know Arthur is much more straightforward in his wooing.”

Gwen nods before cocking her head to the side. “And I must say I’m grateful for it?”

Morgana gives Gwen a sympathetic look. “Just trust me.”

 

* * *

 

Having sent Gwen home for the night, Morgana clambers onto her bed with the dead rabbit. Her friend was well aware of her feelings for Arthur’s manservant, but her deeper relationship with him was secret to everyone but to the two of them. No one knew of her magical powers but Merlin and his mentor, and she knew better than to trust anyone with the knowledge that he’d been helping her for months, meeting her in hidden nooks and crannies throughout the castle and sneaking into her chambers in the dead of night to practice their magic.

She misses him tonight, but he and Arthur are to set out to fight the great dragon at dawn and he needs as much rest as possible.  

Screwing her eyes shut, she summons the old, dusty book of spells Merlin had gifted her after a particularly productive night several weeks before. The book flies out from underneath her bed and sheds its concealment charm and lands before her with a thump.

Morgana flips to the page she’d selected earlier in the day. She reviews the spell and holds her hand up over the rabbit’s legs before muttering,

_“Asundriaþ!”_

Both feet fly off the bunny corpse and land on the silk coverings of her bed, side by side.

Morgana beams at her success and summons the small basket where she keeps the threads and needles she uses to embroider. She picks out green and gold threads and gets to work.

 

* * *

 

Waking early the next morning, Morgana dresses herself in her simplest gown and sneaks out of her chambers. She has very little time to catch Merlin before he and Arthur set out on their quest.

She feels his magic before she spots him coming down the corridor leading out from Gaius’s chambers. She ducks into a nook they’ve come to know well and telepathically alerts him to her presence.

He appears around the corner moments later and, grinning, reaches out for her. Morgana beams at the contact and pulls him down to her, crushing his lips to hers. She draws the kiss out until Merlin moans into her mouth and pulls away.

She apologetically brushes her lips over his and mutters, “We don’t have long.”

Merlin rests his forehead against hers. “I wish we could just stay here.”

“Mmm, but then Arthur would have to go on his own, and we both know you need to save the day.”

“You never know. He might manage on his own.”

“Oh I somehow doubt that. Besides, he’ll do so much better with a dragonlord on his side.”

“Well, when you say it like that.”

Merlin leans in for another kiss, but Morgana pulls away. “I made you something. For luck.”

Merlin beams at her, and mirroring his smile, she unfolds her fingers from around the two rabbit’s feet she’d had clutched in one hand and holds them out.

“I found a dead rabbit in the woods during my ride yesterday. I’d read about rabbits’ feet being used as good luck charms, so I thought I would sever its feet and well… I made one for each of us and enchanted them so that as long as we each have one, they’ll give us luck. We can’t always be together, and I can’t go with you today, so…” she trails off, shyly meeting Merlin’s gaze. “I thought it would be better than a traditional favour. Stronger than a strip of fabric.”

Merlin’s smile is even wider than it had been, and he leans forward to cup her cheek. “Thank you, love. This is both the creepiest and sweetest thing anyone’s ever given me.”

Morgana laughs. “You like it then?”

He leans in even further and mutters against her lips, “I love it. Thank you.”

Smiling, Morgana breaks away. She holds one of the charms in one hand and, with the other, reaches for the hem of his shirt. “May I?”

Eyes widening, Merlin acquiesces. “By all means.”

Morgana grins and quietly mutters a spell beneath her breath to fasten the charm to the waistline of his trousers. “This way you won’t lose it.”  
“I’d never dream of it.”

Brushing her now free hands through Merlin’s hair, she rises onto her toes and pulls him back down to her.

  
  
  


 


End file.
